


Are We Friends?

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason Grace is a Good Friend, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico seems sad, Jason is having none of that.Post BoO-i was just craving fRIENDSHIP so here we are
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Are We Friends?

Jason Grace noticed things. 

He noticed the fact that Nico di Angelo started coming to breakfast less and less, and he noticed that when he did, he looked exhausted.

He noticed that today Nico's eyes were puffy, and that he was sitting off to the side of the campfire again, something that he'd gotten out of the habit of doing a few months after the war.

Jason apologized to Piper before going to sit down beside him.

"Hey," he said softly.

"You can go back over there," Nico said, pressing his knees to his chest. 

Jason shook his head. "No. I wanted to come here."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Connor's getting out the smores."

"Uh-huh. And you don't seem to be getting up to get any," Jason noted. He got up, gently tugging on Nico's sleeve. "Come on. I wanna show you something."

Nico frowned, but got up anyways. Jason pulled him along to Cabin One. "This is your cabin," he said plainly.

"It is," Jason said with a smile. "And we're going to sit down and talk about what's wrong."

Nico didn't seem very pleased with that, but sat down across from Jason on his bed nonetheless. "There's nothing wrong."

"You looked like you haven't slept in days, and you haven't eaten, Nico. There is definitely something wrong." Nico pressed his lips together in a thin line before sighing.

"It's nothing. It's just... nightmares. It's stupid." His voice wavered. 

"It's not stupid. You've been through Tartarus and back, got stuck in a jar by those stupid giants, and you even faced that gods-awful jerk Cupid. None of that is stupid."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Nico's lips. "You really think that?"

"Yeah, of course I do. You're one of the bravest demigods I know. And I know a lot of them."

Nico was silent for a while. "You could've stayed, you know. Back with Piper and everyone else. You didn't have to come here to talk to me. It doesn't really matter anyways."

Jason frowned. "Of course it matters. You're worth more than smores and cheesy campfire music. I talked to you because I wanted to. That's what best friends are for."

"Best friends?" Nico said the words as if they were a new concept. Then, he did something Jason hadn't been expecting. He hugged him.

"If that's okay with you," he said, ruffling Nico's hair.

Nico laughed, _actually laughed_ , and playfully batted his hand away. "That's more than okay. Just as long as you don't mess with my hair anymore." Needless to say, Jason decided to ignore that last part.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this? i dunno but just BROTP


End file.
